


The Inspection

by Dbaw3



Series: The Benefactor [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Objectification, Watersports, human urinal, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Now fully employed at the hot, trendy restaurant, The Benefactor, Stiles faces his next challenge:Public Health Inspection.





	The Inspection

Stiles had just walked into The Benefactor and was heading to the kitchen to see if Derek was there and ready to install him yet, when he heard someone call his name. Turning, he found it was Peter, owner of the restaurant and his boss of just a couple of weeks, walking towards him.

“I’m glad I caught you before you were installed,” Peter said as he came to stand in front of him. “I just wanted to give you fair warning: we have a health inspector coming in today.”

Stiles widened his eyes. He wasn’t particularly worried: The Benefactor was a legitimate, high-end restaurant, and Derek kept everything, including him, very tidy, but there were a lot of regulations around uros acting as public urinals, and he’d heard horror stories.

“I’m not too concerned,” Peter continued, possibly noticing Stiles’ nerves. “Our usual inspector is tough, but reasonable, and while I’ve heard there might be some changes in the regulations for public urinals, I have every confidence there won’t be any issues. I just wanted to make sure you knew how to handle the situation. Have you ever been inspected?”

“Not officially, no,” Stiles answered. He’d not been at The Jungle long enough for an inspection, and the rules were loser both for unpaid interns, as he was when he worked at the Sheriff’s office, and for team toilets, as he’d been back at BHHS. As long as there weren’t complaints in either case, no one really went through and checked.

“Well, the important thing,” Peter went on, walking with him now to the kitchen, “is to keep your eyes forward. Don’t react to the inspector at all, unless they ask you a direct question, which they won’t as long as you’re installed. And when he does speak to you, just be clear and polite. If he has any suggestions that don’t seem reasonable, I’ll be the one to argue with him.”

It all sounded reasonable to Stiles, so he agreed.

When they got to the kitchen, it seemed more chaotic than usual, everyone running around and doing some last minute scrubbing. As expected, Derek was already there directing everyone and trying to keep a little control.

“Enough,” Peter said (practically roared, Stiles thought), and everyone stopped and silence reigned. “This is a day like any other, people,” Peter went on in a more normal voice. “We operate to code, so there’s nothing to worry about. Now, if everyone is done fretting, let’s get ready for the dinner crowd. Derek, why don’t you take care of Stiles, and I’ll finish up in here.”

Derek nodded, and walked with Stiles back out into the hallway, towards the men’s room. 

“Peter tell you about the inspection?” Derek asked Stiles.

Derek wasn’t exactly the chattiest guy Stiles had ever met, but they’d grown closer over the last couple of weeks, and Derek would normally sit with Stiles after he’d uninstalled him, and they’d sit and chat until Stiles had to be re-installed and Derek had to get back to work. Stiles hadn’t realized how much he’d gotten used to it until Liam, who normally worked busing tables, came in to uninstall him the night before for his first break, as Derek was apparently busy dealing with a disgruntled customer. There was nothing wrong with how Liam did it, though he was a bit awkward on releasing the cuff around his dick, but while Liam was talkative, Stiles kind of missed just being able to sit with Derek.

And they talked about nothing and everything it seemed. Movies they liked, books they wanted to read. Derek talked about how he was looking forward to the day he’d be running his own restaurant. Stiles talked about the courses he wanted to take at Beacon College, on his way to becoming a lab tech. The school had a new program specifically for uros who might be able to do some quick analysis of urine samples to see if something warranted more elaborate necessary tests.

Stiles came back to the current conversation as they entered the men’s room. “Yeah, and he told me it wouldn’t be a big deal, either. But it sounds like everyone’s on edge about it, so I’m giving myself permission to be nervous,” he half-joked.

“You’ll do fine,” Derek said as he stood back, watching Stiles take off his clothes and put them away in the supply closet. “Like Peter said, we’re completely to code here and always have been. We’re not expecting any trouble, so you shouldn’t.”

“Still, you have to realize I’ve never been through one of these before,” Stiles pointed out as he sat down in his usual spot and Derek started to install him.

Derek shrugged as he fastened Stiles’ wrists in their restraints. “You’ll do fine. You just need to do what you normally do. You’ve been a great urinal, everyone says so.” 

Stiles felt a rush of pleasure at the praise, and noticed the back of Derek’s neck–all he could really see of the man from this angle as he bent over to fasten Stiles’ penis into the restraining cuff–was flushed as if he was blushing.

Even though he had more questions, since he was installed, he knew better than to speak, and just followed Derek around with his eyes as he finished putting things away. He was a little surprised when Derek opened the supply closet and got out some of the cleaning supplies, and proceeded to spruce up the room, including Stiles. Maybe Derek was more nervous than he let on about the inspection, Stiles thought.

Done cleaning, Derek put everything away, then got back to their final installation ritual. For the last two weeks since Stiles had officially become the urinal at The Benefactor, whenever Derek installed him, he always pissed into Stiles so that his was the first urine of the evening Stiles tasted. He’d also piss into him just before he uninstalled Stiles for the last time after dinner service, so Stiles got to taste him all the way home, which Stiles was getting to like the idea of more and more.

After Derek left, it was relatively quiet for about 30 minutes, only one employee coming in to relieve himself (Luis, who seemed to know better than to do his usual routine of jerking off into the urinal before service), then there was a lot of talking outside of the door.

Then nothing.

Stiles waited for at least another 30 minutes before he heard voices outside of the restroom and the door opened.

A man, early 40s and slightly overweight, came in with Peter and Derek following. The man, presumably the inspector, carried a clipboard and stopped, scanning the room, eyes only briefly lighting on Stiles, before heading towards the stall. All of this Stiles registered while staring straight ahead and breathing through his nose as he tried to calm his sudden rising heartbeat.

There was some humming, and a flush of the toilet, before the inspector re-emerged making a couple of notes on his board.

“Are your cleaning supplies in here?” he asked, pointing to the supply closet.

“Of course,” Derek said, and went to open the closet revealing Stiles’ clothes and the regular supplies for the maintenance of the restroom.

The inspector hummed again, making more notations, then smiled before turning to Stiles.

The man examined Stiles closely, it seemed, checking not only the restraints that held him into the station, but also where he sat with a thoroughness Stiles had to admit he found a little unnerving. More hums and notes were made before he stood up and smiled at Peter and Derek as he put away his notebook.

“Well, everything looks in good order, as usual, Peter,” he said, rummaging around in his briefcase while he spoke. “I don’t have any major notes, but of course you’ll get a copy of my complete report in a few days. I do have a couple of minor adjustments you’ll need to make to your urinal, however.”

Stiles kept his eyes ahead and just barely stopped himself from sitting  up any straighter or cutting his eyes to the occupants of the room when he heard himself mentioned. He did, however, note from the corner of his eye that the inspector had pulled out two items from his briefcase, neither of which he could make out without turning his eyes entirely to him.

“Derek, if you would remove the arm restraints and cuff. No need to fully uninstall it,” the inspector clarified as Derek began to work.

Since he’d said Stiles wouldn’t be fully uninstalled, Stiles figured it was best to remain in urinal mode, and kept himself unresponsive, allowing Derek to do all the work, but not moving even after he was unrestrained.

“Now, you’ll need to mount the urinal on this from now on,” the inspector said, and handed Derek one of the items. 

Derek paused, then moved the item in his hand so that it was in Stiles’ line of sight. It was a small, black butt plug, which was short and squat, with a wide base which appeared to have some kind of adhesive on the bottom.

“How…” Derek started to say, but the inspector anticipated.

“Just new regulations. I know your restraints keep the uro firmly installed, but the city council has become more concerned about earthquake proofing everything, including urinals. They’ve decided each one has to be more securely mounted, and since restraints vary, each one will be required to at least utilize this mount when being installed. Here’s, just pull it forward,” the inspector instructed.

Stiles realized he was still the ‘it’ in question, as Derek pulled his shoulders forward, bending him in half and tipping him partly out of the urinal housing, Stiles could feel the inspector moving about, presumably placing the plug in the correct spot, then step back.

“Now, just mount it…good,” he said, as Derek lifted Stiles back, lifting him up with hands under Stile’s armpits before settling him directly over the plug.

Stiles remained passive as Derek tried to find the right angle, fighting the urge to assist as he felt the end of the plug poke at his butt. Derek, continuing to hold Stiles up with just one hand (Derek was surprisingly strong at times), felt underneath Stiles for the plug to make sure it was centered before slowly lowering him onto it.

Stiles only managed not to moan as he sank onto the plug through sheer force of will. The plug was quite wide in the middle, much wider than most of his toys and his last couple of boyfriends, but the stretch, while uncomfortable at first, was quite pleasant once his ring settled past it and closed around the narrower part just above the base. 

“There you go,” the inspector said, and leaned down again. He must have made a gesture, as Derek tilted Stiles just slightly to the left so that the inspector could get a good look where Stiles connected to it. “Looks like an excellent seal and mount. You can continue reinstalling it,” he directed.

Derek refastened the cuffs to Stiles, the one around Stiles’ dick fitting a little tighter than normal, given the fact that he was semi-hard because of the butt plug.

“And just this last thing,” the inspector said, handing Derek the second item.

This time it was passed hand to hand directly in front of his face. it was a large rubber ring, at least four inches in diameter, with an inch or so lip around it.

“Just a simple washer to keep the urinal open,” the inspector explained, as Derek turned it over in his hand. “We’ve gotten some complaints about, shall we say, improperly working urinals in town.”

As Derek opened Stiles’ mouth to insert the washer, Stiles could only assume the inspector meant blowjobs. While it was perfectly normal for a public urinal to be jerked off into, especially if it was installed in a public restroom, it was strictly against public decency laws for it to participate in the achieving of orgasm in any way. Urinals were meant to be inanimate objects, obviously.

Once the ring was seated between his teeth, Stiles could see the purpose. The ring was wide enough around for most men to still be able to insert their penises comfortably into Stiles’ mouth to relieve themselves, but did not allow his lips to touch them in any way, but not wide enough that it should cause him too much fatigue in his jaw. It also pressed his tongue to the bottom of his mouth, which would take more getting used to. In some ways he’d miss being able to do a bit of suction to get the last few dribbles of piss from a man’s cock–something, he was sure, a number of the men would miss, as well–but he could see the practical side of it.

Stiles felt himself relax just a little bit, unaware of how tense he’d been waiting to see what he might be asked as the Benefactor’s chief bathroom fixture.  
“Obviously you’ll want to come in to remove the washer on a regular schedule,” the inspector was telling Derek, “just to allow the urinal’s jaw to rest, but it shouldn’t add too much time out of its service or your own schedule.”

Stiles felt himself relax just a little bit, unaware of how tense he’d been waiting to see what he might be asked as the Benefactor’s chief bathroom fixture. Now that the inspection was obviously over, they could all get back to the normal business.

The inspector coughed delicately. “Now that we have established everything is in working order,” he said, waving towards Stiles, “I think I’ll avail myself of the facilities before I head back to the office. Too much coffee, you know.”

Peter politely smiled and shook his hand. “Of course,” he said, before leaving the bathroom.

Derek, at this point, was over washing his hands as the inspector positioned himself in front of Stiles, lowering his fly. It was only a moment before the man had his penis out and was relieving himself into Stiles’ propped open mouth.

It was odd: Stiles was used to being able to close his mouth, at least a little bit, to swallow as a man pissed into him, but with his mouth held open, he gargled just a little as he tried to swallow, open-mouthed.

The sound must have alarmed Derek, who turned away from the sink to look, but the inspector chuckled as he continued pissing.

“Nothing to be worried about, young man,” he said good naturedly, as he shook himself off. “Just the plumbing working itself out with its new parts. Always happens the first few times with the new washer.”

As he zipped up and turned to wash his hands, Stiles tried to catch Derek’s eye to reassure him everything was fine. However, as usual when Stiles was installed, Derek barely spared him a glance. 

“I like the new addition, by the way,” the inspector said to Derek, apparently not caring that Derek had barely said two words back to him. “A human urinal is always a nice little luxury when you go out to eat. Classes the place up, as it were.”

Derek nodded in agreement, and threw an actual smile–a small one, but a smile!–in Stiles’ direction before leaving the restroom.

That smile warmed Stiles through the rest of the evening’s work.

*

At the end of the evening, the restaurant closed and the main kitchen staff heading home, Derek came to uninstall him as usual. This time, though, he removed the washer from Stiles’ mouth first, which he set aside on the counter by the sinks to clean, before he started to remove him from the cuffs.

Stiles remained passive, allowing Derek to do his work as usual, this time including waiting for Derek to pry him off his ‘mount,’ the plug making a sucking sound as he was removed from it. Fully uninstalled, Stiles allowed himself to gasp as it came free.

“All right?” Derek asked him, the first thing he’d said to him since Stiles’ last break two hours before.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, stretching out all the kinks from sitting so long. “It’s actually pretty comfortable, once I get used to it.”

Derek smirked at Stiles’ still exposed cock, which had risen to semi-hardness again after being released from the cuff. “Yeah, you seem…comfortable.”

Stiles refused to blush–he was comfortable with his sexuality, and knew Derek was only teasing–and merely sniffed in reply before going to get his clothes from the supply closet.

While he got dressed, the comfortable silence stretched out as Derek cleaned not only the washer, but the new urinal mount, as well, before washing his hands one last time for the day.

“So, good job tonight,” Derek said suddenly, turning back to Stiles. Stiles thought he’d never seen the man look so nervous before. “You know with the usual, but also the inspection.”

Stiles shrugged and smiled shyly at the praise. “I did what I do. Glad it went so well,” he said.

Derek nodded and Stiles waited. There seemed to be something else on the man’s mind.

“So, tomorrow’s Monday. You know, the restaurant’s closed,” he finally said, not looking at Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles said slowly. Stiles was looking forward to the next two days off. While he liked his job, it was always good not to have to be here.

“I was just wondering if, um,” Derek said, and then took a deep breath before staring–or glaring, more like–directly at Stiles and saying in a rush, “if you’d like to go for a coffee. Or something.”

Stiles smiled slowly, delighted in both the man’s obvious discomfort and what he was asking. “Derek, are you asking me out on a date?”

Derek turned his back abruptly. “Hey, if you don’t want–”

“No!” Stiles said suddenly, dropping any pretense of teasing. “I, um, I’d like that.” He paused slightly before saying, “But, are you sure you don’t mind? I mean, you know what I do.” Stiles had known some guys who got weird, when they found out Stiles was a uro.

Derek looked puzzled, then looked like he thought Stiles was an idiot. “I install and uninstall you every night, Stiles. If I had a problem with you being a toilet, I wouldn’t have asked you out.”

Stiles relaxed and smiled back. “Well, okay, then. Tomorrow at 4, then?”

Derek smiled, this time kind of sweetly. “Okay, then. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.


End file.
